custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Lesovikk
Legend of Lesovikk is an epic hosted on BZPower. It follows the adventures of Lesovikk and a Fe-Matoran, named Nuphol of the Nynrah Ghosts. It follow the main storyline and explains some of the unknown and mysterious adventures of many. Summary Part 1 Chapter 1 Nuphol has finished the Nynrah Ghosts lastest invention, the Spear of Fusion, and he places it in the armory. He go outside and meets Lesovikk. The Fe-Matoran crafter trades the Toa of Air a sky sled for lesson of heroism. Soon after, news reaches them of a theif in the armory. The Spear of Fusion has been stolen by a Skakdi Dark Hunter. Lesovikk ges after him to reclaim the spear. Meanwhile, the Nynrah Ghost begin work on a robot, called Legek K1, meant to be a guard to prevent more theifs on Nynrah. After months of work, Nuphol checks it over. It awakes, but goes on a rampage, destroying most of the village. Nuphol meets up with Vendsa, who points Nuphol that the robot went north. Nuphol grabs his Protosteel Board and rides it north in search of his creation. Chapter 2 Nuphol went to the far northern islands and changed his direction to west. He eventually came to the tip of the Northern Contient. There, he landed on a small island on the northern coast of the contient. Nuphol discovered a Nui-Rama nest, but as he tried to take food from them, he was chased away by a swarm of Nui-Rama. He was rescued, however, by a Matoran of Lightning, named Jerrow. She knock Nuphol out and tied him to a tree and then she left. Elsewhere, a rock lion who was eating dead Nui-Rama and then found Nuphol. Jerrow arrived and fought the Rahi. Both were serverly injuried during the battle. Nuphol, who had awaken and freed himself, healed jerrow and later befriended her. Chapter 3 Nuphol anf Jerrow discover a Visorak web and follow it the their nest. Jerrow hopes that she will be able to her friend Toa Aethif. However, they instead find a Kane-Ra being mutated. They then leave. Nuphol is captured by a Dark Hunter Skakdi, called Gerdris. He id the same Skakdi that stole the Spear of Fusion. Nuphol fights back hard, but is no match for Gerdris' pulse vision. Elsewhere Lesovikk continues his three day long battle with a wounded Rock Lion. He loses and the rock lion dies in peace. Gerdris begins to fight a giant savage monster (who is actually Toa Aethif mutated by the Visorak.). The mutant Kane-Ra from eariler then joins the fight, making it an all out battle. Jerrow comes to Nuphol's rescue, but is stopped by Gerdris as the two mutates duke it out. Lesovikk comes to their aid and allows them to escape. He himself uses his Kanohi Faxon to teleport himself to an unknown location. Chapter 4 Nuphol and Jerrow are attacked by a Rahkshi of sleep, but they are saved by Toa Dacrans. Elsewhere Lesovikk finds his air sled and flies to the contient. He encounters the Legek K! and retreats once he finds out that the robot is not all what is seems. Legek K1 runs into the Nuphol, Jerrow and Danscyn and it wounds the Toa while the two Matoran weaken its armor. After the battle, Dansyc gives two Toa Stones to the Matoran, who then transform into Toa. Chapter 5 Jerrow meets up with her old Toa friends and tells them of what happened. They agree to help Nuphol find and destroy Legek K1. Meanwhile Lesovikk wanders the desert, starving. A mysterious bird Rahi saves the Toa by giving him food. Gerdris sends Charger to capture two Toa. however Quoff and Nuphol defeat him and walk away. Chapter 6 Matoran settlement has built up its defences for it battle with the Legek K1. The battle ends with the robot capturing Quoff and Utora. The rest of the team discovers of Nuphol deseption and exile him into the Nui Desert. There he allies with Lesovikk. Chapter 7 Lesovikk and Nuphol fight Prototype who the later learn is Quoff and Utora who have been merge by Gerdris using the Spear of Fusion. Prototype flees and Lesovikk and Nuphol track down Gerdris for questioning. Elsewhere, Klarim tells Iinokin to take Jerrow to the Toa fortress while he holds off the Legek K!./ Chapter 8 Klarim is ambushed by the Legek K1 and is nearly driven mad by it. He is saved by the timely arrival of Jerrow, Iinokin, Lesovikk, Nuphol, and the Nui-Razor Falcon. They push Legek into a quarry and Nuphol and Jerrow prepare to crush it with an avalanche of rocks. Nuphol falls down and Jerrow goes down to save him, but dies doing so. The Legek K1 is buried Epilogue Lesovikk, Klarim, Iinokin, and Nuphol manage to deliver the Huyoh Stone to the Toa and it is planned to be sent to Metru Nui. Lesovikk departs alone on his sky sled for more adventure. Part Two It will be released in May. Exteral Links * Part 1 * Review Category:Stories Category:Legend of Lesovikk